Ouran High: In the Eyes of a Scholarship Student
by 999 Shiki
Summary: This isn't about Haruhi though like the manga was. There's a second one made by MysticLamia. Both stories are the same except they're in different point of views. I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy... My parents forced me to enter the school because of the competition between the Ohtori's and them. They don't care about anyone but themselves, both rich people and my parents. Looking at the school made me feel sick. But having my violin case strapped around my shoulder and wearing my uniform from middle school comforts me. The students stare at me while I'm looking at the school. "Why is that poor girl there?" a girl giggled. "And why is she wearing black and white? I bet she couldn't affords uniforms so she made one herself, I don't even think she can afford a haircut," another girl said while giggling with the rest of her friends. I was wearing a white polo shirt with a black tie, a black skirt that was mid-thigh length, black shoes, and a white ribbon.

I started walking in the school. It felt like the whole school was watching me, commenting on this and that, everything about me. But the only thing they didn't complain about was my personality. I giggled, _yet. _The whole school was wearing super expensive uniforms. My parents can afford them, but when they tried to force me into that hideous yellow dress...well let's just say I almost didn't kill them.

I walked over to the office when someone put their hand on my shoulder, I had to restrain myself from flipping whoever it was that touched me. "Arisa Miyabi, age 16, high-class. Talent: playing the violin and writing music. Parents: father is the director of a rising company, and yet you chose to wear what you are wearing now. Why?" I didn't turn around but I knew it was a male student by his voice and also my parents have warned the whole teaching staff not to touch me. I shrugged off his hand and tied to walk away before he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of my arm," I growled. "Ne, Kyouya why are you bothering people this early?" a voice asked. _Great more people..._ "Yeah Kyouya, why are you bothering this poor looking girl?" another voice asked. I turned around and flicked his hand off my arm. The one who grabbed my arm had pale skin and black hair, probably the one the other two called Kyouya. The other two had pale skin and light brown hair, they were identical twins. Annoyed, I walked in the office.

The lady behind the counter gave me my classes. _This is going to be boring..._ "Before the bell rings, you need to go to your homeroom to speak to your teacher. And here's a map of the school to your homeroom. After homeroom, someone will show you around. Have a good time here," the lady said smiling. I bowed to her before turning around to three that were there seemed to have left. Thank god... While walking to homeroom, I keep hearing questions and bad comments about my looks. They're really loud too.

When I walked into the almost empty room, I got dirty looks from the students in it and from the teacher. _Weird..._ "I'm the-" I started to say. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know who you are," she said madly. She pushed me out the door before all the students came in. "Don't set a foot in this classroom until I tell you to," she said. I tried to not glare at her when I have a dying urge to.

The bell rang. Through the door I can hear the teacher's voice. "Students, there's a new student. Come in," she demanded. Reluctantly, I dragged myself into the room. "Class this is Arisa Miyabi, have anything to say?" "No," I said, and almost immediately I got glares or snobby comments. I almost started to crack up at that moment. "Your seat will be the last one by the window. But just because you're at the back of the classroom doesn't mean you can space out," the teacher sneered. Under her breath she said, "You poor people have no manners." Well that helped a whole lot. "I do have manners, I just don't plan on showing it to you. And next time you say something that's not supposed to be heard, speak quieter. You don't wanna get in trouble for harassing a student don't you, Sensei," I smirked.

That comment right there made my reputation from poor girl to ignorant poor girl with no manners. Well I don't mind. Really. It's really fun when you're labeled that though.

I stood in front a door that had a sign that read, Karate. I walked in and it seemed to have shocked people. "I want to join," I said. They stood staring at me. There was a long moment of silence before someone finally said, "Fine, but first you have to beat some people." I don't think you have to do that to get in the club but, oh well. They made me go against five Senpais. I beat them pretty quickly. I wasn't really that hard.

At the end of the day, I took the subway home. On the subway, I saw this old man touching a younger boy's ass. He was wearing the same uniform that all boys had to wear in school. He looked uncomfortable. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled it away from him. "What? What are you doing? Why are you holding my arm?" the man asked. " I started to giggle, "You're really asking that?" After I said that, "The doors will be opening soon, all the people getting off this stop get ready to depart," the speaker said. I pressed on his pressure point on his arm with the hand that was already on his arm. He started to cringe. The door opened. I pushed him out, he fell out of the subway. I glared at him and gave him the middle finger, "Perverts can walk." The doors closed.

I walked to a seat and sat down. The boy that was being molested walked up to me and said, "Thank you for helping me."

"It's okay. Perverts just make me sicks."

"And thanks for not saying anything."

"If I said anything more, it would've embarrassed you," I smiled sincerely to the boy.

He blushed when I smiled at him. _He's cute :] He's like a bishounen :3_"I'm Touma Kurosaki. You can call me Touma," he said blushing. "Haiii Touma-kun, I'm Arisa Miyabi. You can call me Arisa," I said smiling. "I hope I don't offense you when I say that you're kind of like a mom to me," when he said that he blushed even more. I couldn't help not laughing. "No, it's okay," I said. "The doors will be opening soon, all the people getting off this stop get ready to depart," the speaker said. "This is my stop," I said. He looked at me surprised. "What?" I asked. "This is my stop too," he said. I ruffled his hair and said, "Then let's go."

While we were walking home, I found out that he was a second year student. Finally we stopped at a gigantic gate, "This is my house," he said. I stared up in awe. I think I made a really stupid face because he started to laugh. "If you're rich enough to buy that house, you should've got a ride home," I said. "I didn't want to attract attention," he said quietly. "Well I think you'll be safer going home by car, you can attract a lot of perverts," I said. "Then you go home in a car too," he said.

"I'm not rich, I got to Ouran on a scholarship."

"That is so cool! I wanna get somewhere with a scholarship. How'd you get it?"

"I play the violin."

"I wanna hear you play a song."

"Another day ok?"

"Pinkie swear?"

"Yeah, pinkie swear."

After we pinkie swore, we said our good-byes, I left. When I got home, I was attacked by Watari, my little brother. " 'YOU'RE LATE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THIRTY MINUTES AGO,' mom said," he said. I laughed and went upstairs, my brother followed me. We were supposed to meet with the Ohtori's at their house for dinner,so I could meet my fiance. I was really hoping they would forget. The little seven year old was dressed in a black tuxedo. I got to put on the dress I picked from my mom's big wardrobe. I picked a pure white, halter dress with black paint splatters on the right corner going down.

When I finished changing, I put on my black sweater on, I held Watari's hand and went downstairs. "ARISA! YOU'RE LATE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THIRTY MINUTES AGO!" When our mom said that, me and Watari started laughing. "AND WHAT IS WITH YOUR SWEATER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WEAR AN ELEGANT SWEATER. YOU KNOW IT IS TOO LONG FOR YOU! A SWEATER IS SUPPOSED TO END AT THE TOP OF YOUR HIPS, YOURS END UNDER YOUR HIPS! AND YOU KNOW THOSE SLEEVES ARE TOO LONG FOR YOU! I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOUR HANDS!" she yelled. Dad came through the door. "Come on dear, if she goes up to change sweaters you know she'll take time to stall and we can't keep them waiting any longer," he said. "Fine," she replied.

Watari grabbed my hand and I grabbed back before walking down the driveway to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

We have a planned dinner with the Ohtori's but I couldn't care less. I know they're going to talk about the bet they made. The bet was made three years before this happened. I remember the wages. Accidently walking in on everyone talking about prviate businesses, you aren't supposed to do that but I did it anyway. Surprisingly no one noticed.

We walked into their house and sat down, the food was already out and it was still hot. _Did my parents call them before we came? Or did they make the food extra hot so it would still be hot... oh well. Also I would've expected people to start eating... _I sat down at the end of the table and Watari sat next to me. My parents moved to sit next to Watari. I couldn't stand the thought of that so I told him to switch seats with me, "Why?" the curious seven year old asked. "I'll tell you later, or you'll figure out tonight, maybe," I whispered back. He shrugged and stood up to switch seats. "You don't want to sit with mommy and daddy?" my mom asked sweetly. She reached down to touch Watari's shoulder.

I slapped her hand away, surprising everyone in the room, except Watari. He ran behind me. My mom looked incredibly mad. Before everyone knew it, she slapped my face. My face stung. But I wasn't surprised. But she hit my face so that it faced the Ohtori's side of the table. "You insolent bitch! How dare you slap my hand from my son!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The Ohtori's still sat there and stared. I touched my cheek and when I did, I felt a big sting on my face, even if I touched it lightly. My dad tried to comfort my mom. "But anata, she slapped my hand away from my son! My SON! She has no right!" she yelled. My patience reached it's limit, "No mom. You have no right and neither does dad. You and dad lost that right three years ago when you put his LIFE on the BET table," I said angerly. I felt Watari flinch, I grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Honey, that was only because we didn't have anything else to lose," dad said. I finally cracked. "NOTHING TO LOSE? YOU HAD YOUR COMPANY THEN! AND YOU STILL PUT YOU SON IN A BET. WHAT IF I DIDN'T GET IN OURAN, HUH? WHAT WOULDV'E HAPPENED THEN? BEG FOR YOUR SON BACK? IF THAT HAPPENED YOU ALREADY WOULD'VE LOST ALL LEGAL RIGHTS TO HIM! YOU EVEN HAD A CONTRACT FOR IT!" I panted and felt tears go down my cheek, stinging the place where my mom slapped me.

Watari held my arm with both hands, trembling. My parents trembling with rage. My father raised his arm to punch me, I braced myself. Kyouya's father grabbed his arm. It surprised me. His older sister walked towards me with a handkerchief. "What are you doing Yoshio?" my dad yelled. "First I could tolerate puting the engagement on the line but I don't ever remembering you ever puting your son on the table. That I can never forgive," he said sternly. "They said an engagement? I thought it was only the son?" his mom said. My parents started to sweat bullets. "If you don't mind, security will escort you out," Yoshio said. "What about my children?" my dad yelled. "Since there is already an engagement in place, you can expect your children living here," he replied coolly. And with that, secrurity guards came and took them away.

I started to wipe my face with the handkerchief trying not to flinch when it touched me. Watari was still trembling. I tried to smile at him, but when I did my face hurted. So I hugged him instead. "Don't worry, I won't let them touch you," I whispered to him. "So, you can stand up even to your parents, well taking from their expressions and actions, it was the first time you did that," a voice said. I turned around and saw that it was Kyouya. I turned back to Watari and touched his face, "I couldn't stand it anymore. They always did this. Not just to me and Watari, but to their family members too," I said.

His older sister came out from the kitchen with a bag of ice. "Wrap this with the handkerchief and put it on your face to stop the swelling," she told me. I thanked herand she said, "You're welcome Oh yeah, I'm Fuyumi by the way," she said smiling sweetly. "I'm Arisa and this is Watari." I turned back to Watari and tears were falling down his face. I started to cry again. "Don't cry Onee-chan, onegai," he said. I hugged him and he hugged me. I felt a warm wet spot on my sholder. I took off my jacket and put it on him. I lifted him up. "Where's the guest room?" I asked. "I'll show you," Kyouma said and started walking. I followed him to a big room, that looked like a house alone, with a bed upstairs with the sheets folded neatly. I put the already sleeping child on the bed. When I went back to the dining room, I found my violin case. Never remembering I brought it, silently thanked whoever brought it.

When I went back to the room, Watari was squirming. Kyouya was sitting by the door reading a book. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I rubbed his back and started singing,

"Tsuki no kaasu Tsumetai yume no naka de,

Kotoba no nai sekai de,

Bokura wa ai wo kataru, Itsuka kimi ni todoku made

kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no,

haritsumeta negai tokashitakute

nee aishiatta kako no, utsukushisa sutesareba

ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara"

I only finished the first verse before he stopped squirming. I kissed his forhead, looked up and saw that Kyouya was looking at me. "You have a good voice," he said. "Thank you," I said. "How come it wasn't listed as one of your talents?"

"I never sang to anyone but Watari when he can't sing or have a nightmare."

"That's a real shame. You can become famous singing in from of crowds."

"Can't have stage fright."

"Even a girl, seemingly brave, has stagefright?"

"Shut up ok? Don't tell anyone."

He chuckled. "So are you going to sleep here?"

"Of course, I don't want him to wake up and notice I'm not there. And where else can we sleep?"

"You have uniforms for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See the violin case at the foot of the bed? It has some clothes in it."

"So you were prepared?"

"Yeah, I always thought it was going to happen sooner or later, I would run away and Watari would want to come with me."

He chuckled once again and threw a small box at me. I caught it. "You better thank god that it didn't hit me in the head, I would've beamed it back at yours," I said with my tongue sticking out. He laughed. "Open it." I did as he said. Inside the box was a silver band with a saphire gem in the middle. The gem looked like a rose. I was so amazed by the ring, I didn't notice him come up. So when he spoke, I flinched, "The ring was for the engagement. We asked your parents what was your favorite flower, they had to ask Watari. And also, sorry for scaring you," he laughed. I could feel my face get hot. I stuck my tongue at him. "Keep the ring on at all times," he said. "Why does it have a tracking device in it?" When I said that, I picked up the ring and started inspecting it, which made him laugh, "Yes it does so don't take it off." I think I made a really stupid face because he started laughing even more, "No, it'll show people that you're engaged."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after living with the Ohtori's make me feel like we're freeloading off of them. I've been looking for a job, but every time anyone in the family found out I was looking for a job, they try convincing me out of it, well except Kyoya. When he found out I asked if he had any thoughts of me finding a job. And he said, "I don't care what you do." What a cold-hearted person. But no matter, I still don't know the way around school, but I know where my classes are so it's all good.

While walking in the halls today, strangely people were talking about another person. I think a girl named...Izumi Yukimara. And also about some host club's concert thing. Oh well, doesn't concern me. Stopping before I hit a giant pile of papers with legs, I said, "Hey, need some help?"

I see a head pop around from the side of the pile and said while smiling, "Aren't you afraid people are going to talk bad about you?"

Amused I said, "Of course not, if I was, I wouldn't do all the things I already did. Now give me half of that pile you have. I bet you don't even know where the teacher's lounge is," I said while moving my violin case from my side to grab the papers, but she moved back.

"No it's fine," she said trying to convince me.

"Oh sure, then why are your legs shaking then?" She looked down at her legs, surprised.

"Wow, I didn't even noticed that," she said then we started laughing and I took half the papers. We started walking and she said, "So, I'm new and-"

Hmmm. Nice name, I thought. "Now it's my turn to say wow. I didn't know there was a new student named New," I smirked.

"Don't act smart," she said making a face.

"Hey, how do you think I got my reputation?" We laughed then we stopped in front of the teacher's lounge. The door opened and a red headed guy walked into her. She dropped all her papers. I finally saw what she was wearing, it was like my clothes but it was red and white, at least someone (well other than me) have a good taste of clothes. So she's the rumored Izumi Yukimara.

After she dropped them, I expected her to drop down and scramble to grab the papers, but instead she just stood there with a blank look on her face and said, "I dropped them." I had a really big urge to laugh and tried to hold it in, it kind of worked but I kept making noises. Then what she said made me laugh like I haven't in a long time, "Opps." Me laughing that much made me feel better. She looked at him and asked him to help her pick it up, then they both squatted down and picked up the papers. After they finished, they left towards the third music room, that a lost of girls went to. I didn't know guys go there too.

When I noticed I was still laughing, I tried to clam myself down. She asked, "Umm, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's usually like that don't worry," I answered.

"Wow, I feel sorry for him. By the way, we still don't know each others names."

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot. I'm Arisa Miyabi, call me Arisa." She started mumbling my name over and over again. That's creepy, is she trying to curse me or something? We put the papers on the desk and my homeroom teacher walked in, great... She started glaring at me. Not letting it bother me, I put on a fake smile and closed my eyes. Izumi looked at me and smiled. I think she's having fun watching us. "Need anything Sensei?" I asked, still smiling but with my eyes opened. Sensei smiled back.

"I'm sorry, it's just didn't expect the two scholarship students would meet so quickly."

I giggled and said, "Well someone had to help her carry that big stack. Hmm, that reminds me. Sensei, why didn't you help her, she's new and she also doesn't know where she was supposed to go. But, you didn't help her, even though you walked right past her." She had a shocked looked on her face. I mentally went 'Banzai'. Then the teacher went to her desk and sat down, still glaring at me.

Izumi turned towards me and said, "Well, I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm Izumi Yukimura. Since I'm calling you Arisa, call me Izumi. Yoroshiku." She put out her hand and smiled.

Turning around putting on a real smile and said, "Yoroshiku." And shook her hand. "Hey, since you're new and all, let's go on a tour," I said with a bigger smile.

"So you know your way around?"

"No I do not," I said smiling while Izumi looked at me shocked. I laughed a little and said, "It's more fun that way."

"Getting lost?"

"Yes, it's really fun, especially the weird looks people give you." She starts laughing and I pulled her arm. "Let's go!" I said and started running.

* * *

So after getting lost a few times, and when it was Izumi's turn to lead, running into dead ends (Literally) another few times, then going in circles a few more times, we ended up in front of the "abandoned" music room.

"Hey, do you know what's behind this door? I see girls going in out of this place," Izumi asked me curiously. Well curious killed the cat, I thought.

Having no expression on my face, I told her, "Open the door." She started pulling on me, but I started to pull back. I was trying to stay on my heel hoping I wouldn't fall when she let go.

She stopped pulling and yelled, "Fine!" I stayed in that position for a while though and she just stared at me for staying like that. So I stood up regularly and she turned to face the door. But before she could open it, the door hit her face, I started laughing my ass off. This person is interesting, she has the worst luck ever! I thought. The two girls coming out apologized to her before they started to go. But, it would've been messed up if I didn't go and asked if she was okay. I asked her, then I started to laugh even more because she just looked dazed. "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry," she said. The two apologized again and left. She walked in the room and boldly said, "Man! This place needs a warning sign, specifically saying, 'WARNING: Door Opens Towards You' on the door." By the time she said that, I already had stopped laughing and I had a grip on my right elbow. But when she said that, I had the urge to laugh again. So I tried to hold it in. "Geez, is there anything you DON'T laugh at?" emphasizing the DON'T.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" I said with my hands up, smirking. "Do anyone have a paper and a marker? I need to write a sign so people won't-" I stopped to giggle more. I took a deep breath and continued, "Walk into the door like she just did," I said smirking, while she glared at me with a slight blush on her face.

"Announce it to the World will you?" she asked.

"Oh okay, give me a bullhorn and I'll do it for you," I replied smirking. She turned around and started to talk to a boy with a really girly face, while I tried to find a marker and some paper. I found a piece of paper a red marker and started writing. I opened the door when I heard Izumi said, "Was that smile supposed to charm me? 'Cause it's not working," to a tall guy with blond hair. I tried to stop myself from laughing, but I failed, making noises, Izumi turned around when she heard me and the twins trying to stop ourselves from laughing also. I opened my eyes to see the guy she said that too in a shady corner growing mushrooms, I started to laugh, along with the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, we were still laughing. Ow, my side started hurting. I haven't laughed this hard since, ever. I looked up at Izumi and she was looking around, confused, which made me almost laugh even harder. Holding my sides, I calmed down. Kyoya approached her and she took a step back scanning him from head to toe. She looked about six inches shorter than him, compared to my height, I'm only 5'1, so I look like a kid compared to them, _Wow what a nice thing to notice Arisa, Great way to boast you self-esteem._ And I gave myself a mental thumbs up.

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. It's just that..." She paused for a while and said, "I have a habit of saying things without thinking." _Wow she's really bold, or is that stupidity. Oh well. _Kyoya chuckled, _wow, that's the first time I heard him laugh, well he chuckled, oh I know what I mean! _I got up and started looking for the tape, one of the twins handed it to me. I did a short bow to say 'thank you' and started to hang the sign on the door.

As I'm hanging the sign on the door, I hear the twins behind me say, "Good job, we didn't think of that." She turned around and they said, "I'm Kaoru," "And I'm Hikaru," at the same time. If I wasn't listening close enough, I would've heard a messed up version of both of their names combined. "We usually make fun of Tamaki, it's really fun."

She cocked her head to the right and asked, "Who's Tamaki?"

A short kid with blonde hair holding a stuffed pink bunny went up to her and said, "Tama-chan is the one in the corner." He ran over to a girl in a boy's uniform and said, "Do you wanna hold my Usa-chan?" She took the bunny from him and hugged it. Well I think it's a girl, she doesn't look like a boy to me though.

"Hi, did you hear us when we introduced our self earlier?" one of the twins asked.

I nodded and said, "Hai, I did. I'm Arisa Miaybi, please call me by my first name."

They smiled, "Who's your friend?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, she's really interesting," finished Kaoru.

"She's Izumi Yukimura. She's new here."

(A/N: I'm gonna put their names before what they say to avoid confusion.)

Hikaru: "And judging how you never came here until now, you must be new too."

"No, I came here around two weeks ago."

Kaoru: "Really? Then how come you never came here?"

"I don't explore my school, it's more fun to get lost and have that an excuse to be late to class."

They looked at each other before turning their gaze back at me smiling like they had the best idea yet, (Both) "Can you sing?"

"I don't know, I sing to my little brother when he's going to sleep and I write music, does that count?"

Kaoru: "Maybe. But I still wanna hear you sing."

Hikaru: "Me too."

"Why? What's up?"

They sighed. _What? It's not my fault I don't hear anything about the Host club and it's activities._

Hikaru: "The club is going to have a concert soon and we think it'll be fun-"

Kaoru: "If someone outside the Host club sings and is a girl."

I thought about it and looked at Izumi and felt a grin appear on my face, I think I made an evil grin because when I looked back at the twins, they flinched when I still had my grin on my face. "If I sing, I'll need a partner," I said and they shared the same grin as me and we all nodded. _This is going to be fun. _And we started to plot how we'll get her to agree, but we'll need another person to help us.

Hikaru: "Haruhi!"

Kaoru & Me: "Huh?"

Hikaru: "We need he-" he corrected himself, "him to help, I've got an idea." And we huddled so no one would hear us and he told us his plan. Then suddenly, I felt two arms go around my shoulder, it was Izumi. 

"Sorry, but I have to go. I have to get home by four or else I'll be late," she said.

"Late for what?" I asked.

She took a pause before answering, "Well..." She let go of me and stepped back like I was going to hit her if she said something wrong, well I wasn't, well maybe, but I wouldn't. "Well, I can't tell you, sorry." She said smiling sadly. I frowned at her.

"It's okay," I sighed smiling sadly, _Well we all have our secrets don't we?_ "I don't mind." 'Much' I whispered. "Which train do you get on?"

"I don't remember, but it was four stops before I get here."

I smiled and said, "Same here! Which direction do you live in?"

She looked at me confused, "What?"

I crossed my arms across me arms and rolled my eyes, "Which way from the train station when you're facing it."

"Ohhh. I live on the left road."

_Aw, that's the opposite way. _"Then let's go together, but I have to pick up my brother first."

"Eh, you're lucky to have a little brother."

"You're an only child?" I guessed. She nodded. "Well at least your parents get to buy you anything you want."

She laughed, "Who are you talking about? Because my parents aren't like that. They save all of their money."

I thought about it for a while, "Then your parents are smart. I'd do that too, but I don't always think ahead. But I rather save it for a rainy day than in one sitting."

"Exactly! It's really good that you see it that way too. We're leaving first!" I yelled. They replied back, the twins gave me a thumbs up and I winked at them before leaving.

FF: When they go to the elementary school

The first thing I did when we got there was look at Izumi's reaction to the school. I almost cracked up. I kept staring at her for the next two minutes and she haven't unfroze yet. I sighed and started waving my hand in front of her yelling, "Hello~~ Earth to Izumi!~" And she came back and looked at me dazed. I laughed and said, "That's the same face I made when I first saw this, but I didn't take that long to unfreeze." I grabbed her arms and pulled her in, "Come on, I want you to meet my brother." When we walked in, everyone was running around, well other than the teacher who is no where to be seen. They were running around with sticks in their hands, pretending it was a sword. In the next room, they were playing hide and seek, seeing that there was a kid behind the doors. Toya was the one it, he ran around looking everywhere. Then everyone saw me and they ran towards me, but Toya. I saw Watari's blonde head pop from behind a giant stuffed animal and Toya yell, "Ha! Found you! I win!"

I started to giggle and everyone around me started laughing. Aya yelled, "Everyone playing put their foot in the middle. Everyone ran to the mat and put their foot in the middle and she started chanting while pointing at the feet one by one, "Bubble gum, bubble in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?" She looked up at Watari and asked him, "Are you playing?"

"Sorry, I have to go now. I'll play tomorrow," Watari replied smiling. Everyone turned around and said 'bye' to Watari. He waved, grabbed my open hand and we started to leave. The kids with sticks stopped playing so they could say their 'byes' to Watari. They made him promise that he would play with them tomorrow before they let him leave. They said bye again and they started to play again.

I smirked and asked him, "When did you get so popular?" remembering the time I found him sitting alone until I came.

He smirked back and said, "Since when I wasn't?"

_Cocky brat._ I grabbed him into a headlock, "What did you say?" with a smile that made a shiver go down Izumi and Watari's spine. They made sounds then they were holding back their laughter. Then Watari started laughing and my death grip tightened. Izumi put her hand on my arm and told me to let go, I growled and said, "This brat needs to lean a lesson!" She pressed my pressure point, I don't know if it was on purpose or not, but it felt like a knife jabbed through my arm, and I screamed, "Ow! Let me go!"

She looked at where her hand was and she smiled, "Hm~, I didn't know there was a pressure point there. Let me see if it really is there." She pressed harder and I bit my tongue, not wanting to admit defeated.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you promise not to kill your brother."

"Fine, fine, just let go!... I'M SERIOUS LET GO!" She let go and I glared at her, "Sadist."

"Hey, it works," she said smiling. Then she raised her arms in an X in front of her face and said, "At least be happy for him, he's more popular than you think. And more popular than you."

I smiled and said, "At least everyone knows my name and I'm new to the school. And if I wanted to be popular, I wouldn't dress like this in the first place." Thinking over all the names they call me, Spoiled brat, stuck-up-poor-kid, _That one is long,_ country bumpkin _Even though I'm not from the country side. _I looked up at Izumi and saw that she kept looking at her wristwatch. I held Watari's right hand and we started walking to the train station.

FF: To train station

She looked at her wristwatch over and over again while we were waiting for the train and also when we were getting on too. "Hey Arisa... I have thirty minutes to get home."

"It's okay, we'll get there on time, probably." I tried to reassure her. I heard her sigh. I looked up to see that she'd disappeared. I looked and saw her hold the same pervert that was touching Touma two weeks ago. I hurried over to them with Watari in hand, the door opened. _Perfect timing. _I kicked him out. I covered his eyes with the hand I held his with before giving the middle finger with my right hand and said, "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'Perverts walk'" To emphasize my point, I glared at him and it scared everyone that was on the platform. The door closed and Izumi frowned.

"I was going to do that." I uncovered his eyes and held his hand once again.

"You were too slow. And you know frowning too much gives you wrinkles right?" I said smiling.

"Have you ever heard of, 'Slow and steady wins the race'?" she said smiling.

I smirked, "Well, if you were too 'slow and steady', you would've kicked him into the closed doors instead of the opened ones."

She pouted, "I wasn't going to do that-"

"Unno..." Touma said. We looked at him. He bowed and said, "Thank you for you help...again, Arisa."

I smiled, "You're welcome, but I didn't do it this time. And I thought I told you to take you family's car."

He stood up straight and smiled shyly, "I only said 'if you went by car too.'" He looked over at Izumi and panicked. "Thank you for helping me and sorry I'm saying this now," he said.

"It's okay. You don't really need to thank me. That's something anyone would do if they noticed it," she said smiling, but only to look back at her wristwatch.

"Don't worry, we'll get there on time," I told her.

He looked at Watari and asked, "Is that your little brother?"

"Yup. And-" I started.

"I can introduce myself you know," Watari said. _This brat. _Izumi grabbed my arm, making me flinch.

_Fuck! She knows my pressure point...Shit! _I glared at her."I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said smiling. _Sadist._

Touma stuck out his hand at Watari and said, I'm Touma Kurosaki, what's your name?"

Watari shook his hand with his free hand. "I'm Watari Miyabi." Touma smiled and stuck out a hand to Izumi.

"I haven't properly introduced myself yet, I'm Touma Kurosaki. What's yours?"

She shook his hand. "I'm Izumi Yukimura. Nice to meet you. But call me Izumi."

"Then call me Touma."

She looked at Watari and said, "My name's Izumi. What's yours?"

He looked straight in her eyes and proudly stated, "I already heard your name. So I already know it. And you already know mine so there's no need for it." _This cocky brat. When did he get so cocky?_

She just smiled and said, "Hai Watari-kun."

FF: The train stopped and just got off

We stopped in front of the station and she nodded, approving that it was the right time to "discipline" Watari. I smiled and it made a shiver go down her spine. But before I could do anything, she grabbed my arm and said, "Wait."

That made me pissed, "WHAT NOW?"

"You can't injure him," stepping back like it was her that was going to be "disciplined". We stared at each other and I can tell that she's getting a little nervous.

"Fine." I turned around and saw that Watari was talking to Touma, I walked over. When I was walking towards them, both of their faces paled without looking at me. I grabbed him as he was backing up, threw him over my shoulder, crackled like I was some kind of witch and started to walk to 'our' new home. Watari kept wriggling, trying to get off of my shoulder.

When I got to the corner, Watari stopped wriggling, and Touma had caught up. "Ne, Watari. Why are you acting so cocky?" I asked, frowning.

"Because, I don't want anyone to know the real me Nee-chan."

"Why?"

"You saw the real me, I was alone, no one wanted to play with me."

"But to make real friends, you have to be yourself," Touma said coming behind us. "Um, Arisa."

"Yeah?"

"You can put him down now."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay Nee-chan," Watari said. He grabbed my hand and stayed close to me, unlike how he was like when I picked him up from school. "Ne, Nee-chan."

"Nani? (What)"

"Gomen ne. (Sorry)" I looked down at him and rubbed his head, he smiled and fixed his hair.

Touma smiled at us and grabbed Watari's hand and we walked to his house. But we stopped at a park that we almost passed if Watari didn't pull us. Touma and I were sitting on the swings while we watched Watari run around. He was going to the slide when he tripped, we were going to get up when he sat straight up and started laughing and making a 'V' sign at us and we laughed. He got up, brushed his pants and ran up the slide, Touma started to laugh and say, "Well that's new." When we finished we started walking again, Touma went home and we continued walking.

FF: To the Ohtori's house

"We're home!" I yelled into the big house.

"Welcome home," greeted the maid near us. We nodded to her and walked up the stairs into the room we were staying in. I counted the doors as we went past them so I wouldn't get lost, _15, 16, 17...25. _I opened the door and found Kyoya sitting on couch facing the door. _Am I in the wrong room? _I look around to see that it really is my room before I let go of Watari's hand as I walked over to my instruments and put my violin down, perfectly aligned and the sheets on the desk next to it. My violin, electric guitar, and my keyboard all packed neatly in their proper cases. I admit I can be a little OCD when it comes to my instruments. I went to our bed and saw that Watari was already there watching a variety show. I grabbed the notebook that was on the table next to the bed. I turned around only to almost bump into Kyoya.

"Gomen," I said.

"I've never seen you laugh so much compared to today. Wait, I stand corrected, I never saw you laugh at all," he said with an expressionless face.

"That's because nothing is funny," I looked up to him and smiled. I walked past him and sat on the bed. He stared at me.

"What are you and the twins planning?"

"Is it that obvious that we're planning something?" I said not bothering to lie.

"Yes, it is. I tried asking them, but they wouldn't tell me."

"What makes you think that I'll tell you if they didn't tell you." I walked up to him and looked up. _It is VERY awkward to try to stand up for yourself when you have to stand on a chair to see eye to eye. _He shook his head at me.

"What you do is not my business, but if you do something that will embarrass me or my family, I will take action," he said with a giant aura around him saying "DEATH" that would make anyone cower in terror, but me. I was used to this aura because of my parents.

I started giggling and he glared at me. I cocked my head and said, "Well isn't that an empty threat." I saw that it set him back a little. I continued my attack, "No one knows we're engaged don't you remember? Your parents haven't announced it yet and no one at school knows. I know you don't wear a ring because we neither love each other and you have a host club to run and your ring would drive people away. And also, people won't notice I'm wearing a ring because they all hate me because of who they think I am and how I dress. So if I do plan something embarrassing, there is no way it'll be attached to your family in anyway." _Well only if they announce it AFTER the plan. But hopefully, he won't notice that flaw._

He started chuckling, _Shit! He noticed! _I kept my poker face on while he started talking, "Well there is a flaw, I'm planning to announce our engagement after the concert, I'm sure you've heard of it. And after that, it's your birthday, don't you remember? My parents are going to announce our engagement then, to the whole world. Nice argument, but it has too much flaws in it." I glared at him, breaking my poker face. He smiled and I looked away, I hate to lose. He stepped back before grabbing my chin in his hand and turned it to face him, "That way, you can't do ANYTHING to embarrass me or my family. Do you understand?" I still glared at him, while his "DEATH" aura wrapped around us, taking the air I had around me away. I could barely breathe and his face was also close to my face, waiting for an answer. Out of options, I had to nod. He smiled like he was satisfied, but the atmosphere around didn't lift. It was crushing me, I was worried that I would get shorter. _Fuck you. Fuck you. _I kept repeating those words in my mind, not wanting to say I out loud, that would damage my pride more than it already is, and I don't need that. He chuckled and let me go, physically and aura-wise. He left the room, removing his "DEATH" aura before walking out. His words echoed in my head, 'it has too much flaws in it' over and over again. It's going to be hard to sleep tonight. I turned to Watari, he looked at me, worried. He's smart enough not to interfere, it would hurt me more than help me at all.

FF to the next day

Our plan was set to 'ACTION' phase. Our plan was to make Izumi 'save' Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru from the middle of a big frenzy, AKA a big group of their fans. Which will make them very uncomfortable with will make Izumi go into 'HERO MODE' and save them, then I come and make them lose everyone with my talented 'getting lost' technique then I make her feel like she owes me (hahahahahaha). I went over the plan in my head before leaving , packing my gym clothes in my book bag (not taking my signature violin case today). I walked into the school and met up with the twins and Haruhi. We nodded knowing what to do, but Haruhi, "Why did you drag me here so early in the morning?" she asked sleepily.

"You guys didn't tell her?" I asked. They shook their heads and I sighed before explaining that we needed her help, earning surprised looks from the twins that I knew that she was a girl, but I left out that we (Izumi and me) were going to sing at the concert. We got into the classroom and a whole lot of people (girls) gathered around them like piranhas to a piece of bait. I hid behind the corner waiting until Izumi walked into the classroom before standing in the middle of the doors. She fell into the trap quite easily.

She saw and yelled at me, "Are you coming with me or just watch." I smiled and started running. I was in front of her while I kept running into random places, which also made us go in circles a few times and running into the crowd of girls a few times before actually losing them, which took about fifteen minutes. The three of them collapsed on the floor, Izumi was covered in sweat. "THANKS FOR HELPING ME PULL THESE PEOPLE AROUND THE SCHOOL AS I FOLLOWED YOU FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!" she screamed at me. I started laughing. The twins started to chuckle while Haruhi brushed her pants.

I replied, "Your welcome" When she was trying to catch her breath, I grabbed my gym clothes out of my book bag and handed it to her, "Here, you'll need this if you don't want to carry dry sweat around.

She turned to Haruhi asked, "So what's this about?"

She started pulling up the twins and replied, "There's going to be a concert hosted by our host club and everyone has to sing at least one song.

Hikaru turned to her and smiled evilly at her saying, "And since you helped us-"

"You're going to sing in the concert," finished Kaoru.

"I don't wanna do it," she said bluntly.

"You have to do it. You're going to do it with me, a duet, and we're going to pick a random song from the karaoke machine," I told her.

She made a face and said, "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not doing it." _Wow I didn't know that she was so stubborn. _

"Yes, you are," the four of us said, I think Haruhi pieced everything together.

"Are you going to do it Haruhi?" she asked.

"I'm not singing, my dad told me I have a bad singing voice," she said extremely bluntly. "Hey, at least I have an excuse to not sing."

Izumi started to mumble, "Gr, I should've said I couldn't sing." I don't think anyone else heard that but me. "Fine, I'll sing but... you'll have to do what I say for two weeks," pointing at us, excluding Haruhi.

"One week and you've got a deal," Hikaru said holding a hand out.

"Deal," she said shaking it.

Kaoru and I put our hands on top and she sighed. We let go and I told her, "Every time you sigh, you lose a piece of happiness." She sighed again, louder this time. I shook my head and held a hand out if she needed a hand to get up. _This should be interesting._


End file.
